memory of dreams
by primadonnaa
Summary: What didn't kill Jinx never made her stronger at all. -—kf/jinx


"Nice fangirls you got there."

"Jinx! I…I have no idea where that girl came from, I swear! I mean, it's c-crazy, right?"

"Sure." She smirked. "Stuttering, too fast over your own words? Or just afraid I'll hex you?""

Wally crossed his arms, and gave the sorceress a small smile. "Why would you hex me? You jealous?"

"You wish. Sorry, but I'm not like other girls. Actually, no, I take that back, I'm not sorry at all.""

Wally closed his eyes and smiled, not quite believing her. "Sure thing. But why would you think I'd be scared if you hexed me? Better yet, why would you hex me at all?" He chuckled softly. "No, you're not like other girls." His eyes twinkled for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"Unless you're a glutton for pain as well as food, any normal person would be afraid of my hexes." She tilted her head and walked toward him, a curious expression on her face. "No, I'm not. So why are you treating me like all those other girls?""

Wally stuck out his tongue childishly and crossed his arms. Why was this girl always trying to be right?

"What do you mean? How do you reckon I treat you?"

"Mature, Kid Idiot, real mature. And flirting with me like you flirt with all the other girls. Sometimes...I think none of what happened in Keystone City was real. That you only pretended to be interested to win me over on the good side. When I left the HIVE, you were done with me. Not that it really matters anymore.""

His eyes softened. He wanted to take a step towards her and tell her that none of it was true, that he still thought about her, weeks and weeks after what happened.

But nothing came out. His tongue was gone. Shaking his head repeatedly. "You don't know anything." he muttered.

His expression killed a small part of her heart. "I don't know anything? Then enlighten me. Tell me it wasn't all a dream."

He looked down at his feet. "When you decided to leave the Tower, I had to hear from Robin that you disappeared without a trace. The reason I left was because I heard my aunt died. And I went through a lot of shit. I couldn't deal with anything after that. But Jinx, you're insane if you thought I didn't think about you. I went out with a bunch of girls and I couldn't even enjoy it, because you were always on my mind. You, you, you. Okay?"

His answer was not what she had been expecting. Her first reaction was to ask him if he was okay- she knew how close he had been with his aunt - but luckily caught herself in time. He didn't leave her for some other girl. He loved her? "You're not lying? You...mean that?" Her voice was mostly incredulous, with just a glimmer of hope."

Wally shook his head. "I'm not lying, Jinx." he murmured before appearing before her in a flash. He cupped her face and gently placed his lips against hers.

Jinx blinked, and all of a sudden, he was too close. Way too close. So close that their lips were touching, melting together in a heartbreakingly familiar kiss. What she should've done was hex him, take advantage of the fact that his guard was lowered and he was so close. But…she didn't want to. Her arms tentatively wrapped around him, as if she was afraid he'd disappear on the spot, just like before.

Their kiss turned salty, and the pinkette pulled back, touching her eye then looking at the wetness in shock. Was she… no. It must be raining or something.

"Kid Flash? If I ask you a question, will you answer it truthfully?"

Wally's eyes fluttered open reluctantly as she pulled away. He noticed a silver tear making its way down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his hand quickly. He was still cupping her face, and he pressed his forehead against her, closing his eyes.

Hearing her question, he nodded, his adam's apple bobbing. "'Course."

Why was the touch so soothing? Why did it bring her back memories of when they were in Keystone City, and he would take her to Paris, to London, to Scotland, to all the beautiful and magical places of the world? Why was her heart beating so much quicker?

By the goddesses, why did she miss him so much?

"What's your real name?"

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. He couldn't really put a finger on it, it was just her. Jinx. And then he remembered. Her, coming out of the shower, only to be covered in the smell of freshly baked cookies and warm vanilla sugar and his roses.

Her wet, pink hair flipped over her head, drying it with a white towel. Her brows furrowed, unaware of the speedster watching her.

Blinking once, he remembered her question.

"Wally." he answered immediately, his mouth had moved faster than his brain. Then again, he didn't care if she knew. He trusted her completely.

She almost didn't expect him to reply. Bracing herself for how he had a secret identity that he needed to keep, that there would be no fun in her knowing who he was, blowing it off and distracting her.

Or disappearing out of her life again. Anything but giving her his name. Too fast too be a lie, and even if he had lied, he would've picked something...more cool.

Jinx blinked at him, a glimmer of her old self in her eyes. "Wall…ly? Wally? Seriously, that's your real name?" A slightly hysterical giggle escaped her throat, and she shook her head, shoulders hanging down. "That's it, I'm dreaming. There's no way Kid Flash would tell me his real name. He's gone, with some other girl that's more…normal. Wondergirl, Batgirl, one of those lip glossed scanty-clad superheroes." She looked back at him, liquid welling up beneath the pink irises. "You're not Wally. You're not real."

His brows furrowed quizzically as he looked at her. And when she started hysterically laughing, he was confused as hell.

"Yeah, Wally. Short for Wallace. That's my real name." He let go of her face and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Jinx. I'm not going anywhere," he placed her hand up to his lips and smiling faintly, not breaking his gaze.

But when he saw her eyes fill up, his smile faded away. "I'm real, Jinx. I promise. I'm not leaving you, alright? I'm all better now. I'm okay. _We're_ okay."

Her imagination was seriously messed up if she thought up the name "Wallace." Wallace? She snapped her fingers and winced as a hex traveled up her arm. She didn't wake up? She wasn't dreaming?

Her hand curled around his, the warmth of it heating up her own ice cold ones. His eyes were so damn sincere, those sapphire blue irises...

"What do you mean by we're okay?" Her tone wasn't accusing or pointed. Why did his smile fade? It wasn't right if he didn't smile, he should always have a grin on his face, that little dork…the pinkette stepped forward and pulled him close, the familiar muscles beneath her fingertips. She rested her chin on his shoulder, looking straight ahead at nothing. "What are we, Wally?"

He raised an eyebrow at the familiar pink hex that find its way up her arm. Did she seriously think this wasn't happening? But then again, he had daydreamed about this happening for far too long.

"We're okay, aren't we?" He repeated, still looking into the pink irises. "No more denying our feelings, or flirting with others, or any of that bull. Right?"

He was surprised as she enveloped her arms around him. So surprised it took him a few seconds before snaking his arms around he thin waist. He put his head against hers and closed his eyes.

Hearing her question, he opened them up again. "We're Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx and Kid Flash. We don't need a label, really."

Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx and Kid Flash. She could grow to like that. Perhaps it was a good thing after all: his being away showed her how much she missed his snarky comments, his joking grin. How much she had grown accustomed to having him always hang around her.

For the moment, things weren't like that. She...her face was leaking, and he wasn't smiling, rather looking at her with a dead serious expression. But the pinkette knew that when tomorrow came, things would be back to normal. She'd wake up and make breakfast, getting him to wake up, then he'd eat both their meals, and she'd have to remake it all while bopping him with the spoon if he got too close. Then he would go on patrol, and she would work on data information until a mission came up. Then Jinx would drop everything and run off with Kid Flash.

That was the ways things were. But as for now, just for a few hours, it was okay to just…let her shields down. "Denying our feelings." Jinx laughed, shaking her head as she extracted herself from the hug. "Did you ever deny your feelings, following me around like that? But yes." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Must be your lucky day. No more of that stuff. We're more mature than that now."

He closed his eyes again, still reminiscing in the moment. Right now, he let himself slow down a bit. Just a little bit. To just stay here, right now, and not be in a dazed and confused rush. He pulled his head away from the hug and wiped a tear that had threatened to escape from her eye, giving her a soft and sincere smile.

He wondered what would happen tomorrow, and a small feeling of dread came. Pushing the thought away, he would try and forget it. Just for tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. This was back when I roleplayed TT!Wally on tumblr (you can find all my old paras on speedingblur). The wonderful Jinx parts were written by my RP partner, Debi. You can find her paras on badluckcharmjinx.**

**I quit RPing a while back. I lost my muse, sadly. But I kept my account just so I could look back at those days when I was Wally. I enjoyed it a lot. Anyway, please review! I need to get back into my TT fangirling mode, and then more fanfics will probably come around.**


End file.
